


Making Anew

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (But it doesn't happen don't worry), Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angelic Grace, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Breeding, Castiel as God, Comeplay, Discussion of Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Godstiel - Freeform, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, POV Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sam, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Top Castiel, soul torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: God!Castiel decides the best way to rebuild Heaven's Garrisons is to use Sam and Dean as angel incubators





	

Castiel was more powerful than any other being in existence. He was manifest in several planes simultaneously, and oversaw all major angelic movements in every dimension. He was worshipped both in heaven and on earth, and yet the brothers continued to fight him.

“I am your God,” he reminded them, but they closed their eyes and turned their faces away.  


In the beginning, when Castiel had first taken his rightful seat on heaven’s throne, he had tried gentleness, and friendship. He had explained, patiently and calmly, that heaven’s garrisons were depleted and at risk of attack, and needed to be replenished. He had tried courting the brothers, too. He brought them gifts of gold from ancient civilisations and wreathed them in soft things, but they didn’t want to be clothed in the finery of kings.

After courtship he had tried bargaining. Jo, and Ellen, and even John… Castiel had promised their lives, but the brothers had dealt in death for too long, and refused him.

He had wanted their love, and their commitment, but the garrison was in danger and the lieutenants were demanding new soldiers.

In days of yore, new angels were brought forth from the bodies of elite worshippers - from human men and women trained to accept heaven’s grace. But the rituals were forgotten and the worshippers died millennia ago. To replenish the garrison, Castiel had to chose human hosts to carry the grace of a new generation. Hosts that were both physically and mentally strong. Battle proven. Resilient.

He had wanted their love, it was true. But he wanted soldiers more.

So Castiel had cast aside the riches and promises and taken the brothers deep within his kingdom, where he began to rebuild his empire. They had fought, hard, but Castiel was stronger and he held them down easily. He didn’t need their compliance, only their bodies.

He took the oldest one first, and used his grace to caress and spark. Pleasure wasn’t necessary for the ritual, but he wanted his new angels to be conceived in joy, not pain. He had thought it would be hard to take the righteous man but when the time came he found that it was not so difficult. He made the way slick and pushed inside, and imagined that the green eyes were full of love instead of betrayal, and that the pink lips were moaning encouragement instead of hideous blasphemy. He didn’t last as long as he had wished, and when he shuddered into the man’s tight heat he directed his holy seed until it settled to rest beneath the beating heart of its new host. Then he brought the righteous man to completion, so the newly conceived angel would have a first memory of pleasure.

He found the younger one next, and took him while he was still covered in the semen and sweat of the man’s brother. After, he rested on the man’s chest, and listened to the strong human heartbeat, almost loud enough to block out the steady thrum of angelic grace that had slowly begun to grow.

He kept them as comfortable as he could, but they continued to resist the task that Castiel had granted them. When the younger one had learned what was growing in his belly he had used a shard of glass to cut into his own flesh in an attempt to remove it. But an angel foetus is not easily killed. Since the human was not in the physical realm he could do no harm to the child, but his body was severely damaged in the process, and Castiel was almost forced to terminate the foetus. 

He would not make the same mistake again. The brothers were kept in almost constant restraints and were only unchained during the final stage, when the ritual was completed.

Millennia ago, the ritual had required the sacrifice of the human hosts, but Castiel was no longer a solitary fallen angel, and he had the might of heaven at his call. They had successfully delivered dozens of angelic newborns and the brothers were still healthy hosts, thanks to his power and benevolence.

Castiel looked tenderly down at the taller brother, whose hair had become lush and shiny in heaven’s comfort. He was sleeping on his side, curled around his swollen stomach. His hands had been wrapped in cloth to keep him from using a weapon, but he was in no further restraints. At this stage of the cycle the angel would be consuming high levels of energy, and its host would be almost incapable of resistance.

Sure enough, when Castiel woke him the brother could do nothing more than roll away. Castiel calmly rolled him back. The swollen belly had begun to glow faintly, and Castiel moved to lie down to admire the stretch of light and skin.

He trailed a finger down the swollen belly and felt the grace on the other side call to him. He placed a kiss at the apex.  


“It’s almost time,” he whispered to the life within.  


“Cas,” the man whimpered.

Castiel hushed him, then moved his head further down. He put another kiss at the curved underside of the belly, and then another even lower, in the curly hairs that grew there.

He took the younger brother’s soft flesh in his mouth and hummed. He rested his head against the swollen belly and listened as the grace inside hummed in return, pressing against his cheek. He bobbed down carefully, and felt the new angel mirror the movement.

“Cas,” the man begged again, as he felt the movements inside him. “Cas, please.”  


Castiel smiled around the flesh in his mouth, and twirled his tongue around the slowly hardening member. The angel made a clumsy loop against his cheek and the brother groaned, arching slightly. Next, Castiel gathered the man's testicles into his palm, and bounced them softly. The angel bounced against his cheek happily. 

They continued their game, mirroring each other, until Castiel felt the angel become agitated. Then Castiel swallowed, hard, and sucked. The man swore gently and Castiel pulled back just in time to let the majority of the semen splatter on his face and lips.

He crawled up the bed to kiss the younger brother, transferring some of the salty fluid to his open mouth.

“It’s time,” he said, and then he took the brother in his arms and flew them both to earth.  


Newborn angels had to be matured and nurtured within heaven’s gates, but a truly effective soldier had to be born in the physical realm. That was why hosts in the past had always been sacrificed - their bodies had been subject to the laws of the earth, and had died away from heaven's comfort. 

The angel began to writhe in excitement - it had never experienced the texture of this plane. The host writhed in mirror. Castiel commanded them both to calm with a warning flash of grace, then he flew back to heaven’s gate.

On earth, he was gone only a few seconds, but when he returned he was carrying the older brother, and there was a fresh stain of semen on his shoulder and neck.

“Sam!” the elder yelled. Castiel placed him gently beside his brother, and they immediately rolled to face each other. They had done this dozens of times before, and they knew they had only a few minutes with each other to talk.  


“Are you-?”  


“I’m okay, have you-?”  


“Not yet, but I’m trying.”  


“God, Dean, I don’t know how much longer-”  


“I know, I know, we’re gonna get through just-”  


“-harder when I can’t see you-”  


“Don’t give up yet,”  


“How long has it been-?”  


“Sam, Sam, I’ve got you-”  


“Dean it’s-”  


“It’s starting, I can feel it too..”  


“Don’t let go, don’t let me go-”  


“Never, Sammy, I - _aargh_.”  


“Fuck! FUCK!”  


“Castiel, god damn you. Stop this!”  


“No use Dean I _aaAAh-_ ”

Castiel stood watching passively from a corner, but he now stepped closer, ready. The brothers were lying facing each other. Their foreheads were touching, and their hands were tangled over the bulges in their bellies, which were forcing them to angle away from each other slightly. They had been self-conscious about this, the first few times, unwilling to be seen by the other, but Castiel had needed them close and had ignored their futile attempts at concealment. The young angels required a twin to pull themselves into the world, and proximity was vital for an efficient delivery. All angels had been birthed in the same manner - latching on to the call of their sibling to manifest themselves in the physical realm before being whisked away to heaven’s kingdom.

The process caused no physical damage to the host, since the angel foetus only had to manifest away from the human body, but the newborn grace tended to latch on to the human soul, causing damage as it left the body.

Castiel could hear the two angels sing to each other. As usual, the angel in the older brother was straining the hardest, pushing out towards the voice of its kin. The other angel was testing its new limits, trying to find the fastest route, probing and shivering against its host.

Castiel knew he had chosen well with the brothers as vessels for his garrison. The new generation of angels was efficient and intelligent, strong and resilient. The two newest voices began to sing louder and Castiel knelt between the bodies of the brothers, plunging a hand into their chests. His right hand found the soul of the righteous man, and in his left he gripped the soul of the younger brother, and with the power of heaven he commanded the two precious souls to remain intact as the angels pulled free of their bodies.

Their voices joined the heavenly choir, and immediately flew to heaven’s gate.

Castiel remained where he was for a moment longer, kneading the souls in his hands. The brothers barely shivered. They were awake and coherent but their bodies were almost completely spent.

“Well done,” he whispered to them. “The choir has welcomed two new soldiers to their ranks.” The brothers made no move to acknowledge this statement. Their fingers were still tangled together, and their lips were almost touching. Castiel leaned down to kiss the space between their mouths.

He regretfully pulled his hands free of the brothers, and moved out from between their bodies. They were too weak to move but Castiel could sense their need to be closer. He gently shifted them until they were touching from forehead to toe, now that the bulge of the newborns had dissipated. Castiel slotted himself behind the older brother, and threw his leg over their hips to draw all three of them closer together.

“No-” one of them managed to whimper.  


“Yes,” he replied. “More.” Then he drove deep into the lax body in front of him. The garrison needed to be replenished, and he couldn’t stop until his kingdom was full again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Cas. Look what you've done.
> 
> This was my first Cas POV fic so tell me if I completely blew it :K  
> For [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/115890.html?thread=42312114#t42312114) on spn kink meme aka the waster of hours.


End file.
